Shark in the water
by Save her. Save The Hero
Summary: Summer in the Bahamas... Ideal right? especially for someone like Chad Dylan Cooper. What could possibly happen to make his dream holiday even better. Or worse...


Shark in the water.

A sonny with a chance one shot.

**Disclaimer: I own SWAC, yeah. (Insert Chad) 'You've just been celebrity practical joked sucker, aha'.  
**

_Baby there's a shark in the water.  
There's something underneath my bed.  
Baby there's a shark in the water.  
I caught them barking at the moon.  
Better be soon. – VV Brown_

Eugh. I'm finally here after the plane ride from hell. 3 full hours trapped in an enclosed environment with none other than my worst enemy, Sonny Monroe. Its bad enough I have to come on vacation with her but to have to sit with her on the plane? Now that takes the biscuit.

You're probably wondering why I even have to put up with the exploding ball of sunshine for **two weeks** right? And yes you heard right **two whole weeks. **A real shocker, huh? Well seen as we don't get along (understatement of the century) our moms organised a joint vacation in our summer time off as an attempt to get us all pally and acting like best friends no doubt. Or maybe they were trying to set us up… Nah they wouldn't dare.

Me and _her_. The thought sickens me.

Kinda.

So anyway we just pulled up outside the hotel, 5 stars by the look of it. The Bahamas are beautiful; I'll give the place that. Not that the one and only CDC would stay in anything less than 5 stars of course.

The bell boys were busy getting all the luggage out of the taxis while me and my mother exited and headed for the reception desk. Sonny, along with her mom was already standing by the reception desk. Hooray. (Insert sarcasm here).

"Oh hello Karen, Chad" Sonny's mom greeted rather enthusiastically. She looked a bit like Sonny really. Bright brown eyes, not that I looked at Sonny's eyes. The same smile, not that I liked Sonny's smile or anything. And the same bubbly personality.

"Hia Connie, Sonny" my mom replied.

"I see all your luggage arrived safely. I wish I could say the same for ours. One of our Sonny's suitcases went missing so things aren't looking great at the minute. Once we get our rooms we'll have to check which went missing."

My mom gave this 'imsosorrythatyoulostyoursuitcase' look to Sonny then turned to me and gestured for me to say something but, me being CDC just stood there acting like I had no idea what she wanted me to do. (Yes I act, no matter what a certain brunette may say) This caused an awkward silence. Oh how I loathe those.

"Well let's check in then." Said Sonny's mom breaking the awkward silence, which I was pretty thankful for to be honest.

The woman sitting at the reception desk beamed a forced smile and muttered to our moms while we waited by the sofas in the waiting area bit next to the check in desk, well you know what I mean. I perched myself on the edge of a sofa arm while Sonny sat neatly on the sofa seat.

She looked so cute. Stupid cute.

Our moms seemed to be having a misunderstanding with the receptionist, yet as they approached us they seemed to be not angry in the slightest, in fact I would go to say they looked… Amused?

"There's been a bit of a problem with one of the rooms. See we ordered four rooms right? One for each of us. Except one of those rooms got double booked and so two of us will need to share…"

They gave us expectant looks. What were they suggesting? We share. They have got to be kidding me.

"Mom you're not seriously suggesting _we_ share, are you? No way am I sharing a room with him for two weeks." Exclaimed Sonny. She was extremely annoyed by this I could tell. See _I know people_.

"Yeah, I'm not sharing with her either." I put in.

"Well you both have no choice, we can't magic another room and so you'll just have to put up with being in the same room as each other. Besides you might end up getting along…" I didn't like the look my mom gave when she said that last bit, it was almost a smirk.

Before we could say any more on the matter they had placed the key card in my hand and got in the elevator.

Boy, this was going to be one long holiday.


End file.
